Daddy Series
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: kumpulan fic One-Shoot ShikaIno dalam Event ShadowMindFather/ Setiap pertanyaan dari sekecil di keluarga Nara, Shikamaru selalu menjawab bahwa semua itu takdir. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengharapkan ada perubahan nasib. "Lebih baik ibumu marah-marah dan merepotkan tou-chan setiap hari, dari pada tidak sama sekali." The last fic for event! (*Mind to Read and Review?)
1. Chapter 1

**_Dedicated _**_for__** SHIKAINO_FC**_

**_ShadowMindFather_**

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre: _Family, Romance_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: _dedicated for SHIKAINO_FC in Shadow Mind Father events – _kumpulan fic One-Shoot ShikaIno dalam Event SMF / ada apa dengan rompi jounin sang ayah? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang mengejutkan dari sang putra dengan pakaian khas ninja si orang tua pria?

* * *

**_Daddy Series: Daddy's Vest_**

Kulihat kau dari kaca jendela rumah, bahwa kau sedang berjalan mendekati kediaman kita. Akhirnya, kau datang juga dari misimu selama dua minggu lamanya. Meninggalkanku dan putra semata wayangmu untuk menuntaskan tugas yang kau emban sebagai ketua _jounin_ Konoha. Menjadikanku hampir setiap hari dalam posisi yang seperti ini – menunggu kedatanganmu dengan tak henti wanti-wanti. Kudapati juga, kau membawa satu kantung plastik besar yang tentu belum aku tahu apa isinya.

Cklek…!

Sebelum sempat kau memegang gagang pintu, aku terlebih dahulu membukakan penghalang keluar-masuk rumah. Kuberikan kau satu simpul senyum manisku, dan langsung memeluk erat tubuhmu. Kau membalas dekapanku, dan melepaskannya beberapa saat kemudian. Kau pindahkan objek mati yang sedari tadi berada dalam genggamanmu padaku, tak ayal dari lubang kantungan yang terbuka, aku menilik ke dalamnya.

Sebuah boneka rusa dan beberapa lembar baju kecil, yang jelas saja kau tujukan untuk anakmu. Kau melangkah melewatiku, dan langsung mendireksikan tapakan kaki untuk mencari Shaka. Kuikuti kau dari belakang, dan menemukanmu sudah duduk di dekat dia yang tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya. Ah, jangan salahkan kebiasaannya yang satu itu, harusnya kau sadar seperti itulah dirimu.

"Sudah tidur? Heeei..! Ini _tou-chan_ pulang."

Kau mengelus rambutnya yang berwarna kecoklatan – perpaduan antara pirangku dan hitammu. Sedikit menggerakan jari di bagian perutnya, menggelitik bermaksud membuatnya terbangun. Kau pasti merindukannya, sebab tiap hari ia pun seperti mencoba mencari-cari keberadaanmu. Aku ingat, Shaka menangis satu malam saat kau baru berangkat. Dari raut wajahnya, tak ubah menunjukan kekesalan karena kau meninggalkannya.

"Kau mandilah! Aku akan siapkan makan malam," ujarku menyarankan, dan alih-alih menyahutiku, kau malah tetap asyik dengan aktivitasmu merecoki mimpi indahnya. Aku beranjak setelah menaruh baju yang kau bawa ke lemari pakaian Shaka, dan meletakan boneka rusa itu di dekatnya. Kali ini, kau bahkan sudah mengangkat tubuh mungilnya untuk duduk di pangkuanmu – meski matanya masih terpejam.

"Bangun, pemalas!" sempat saja kudengar kau berkata seperti itu, dan hampir tertawa karena tampaknya kau tidak sadar diri. Aku mulai menyiapkan hidangan makan malam, dan dari sudut dapur jangkauan netraku menangkap kau sedang bermain dengannya di ruang keluarga. Kau melepaskan rompi yang kau kenakan, dan memakaikannya pada Shaka.

Ia tidak suka, terbukti setengah mati Shaka melepaskan pakaian tersebut dari tubuhnya. Kau tertawa, saat anakmu dengan rona kesal yang gagal menjauhkan benda itu di badannya. Kau kalah, pada ujungnya kau juga yang membantunya untuk membuka kungkungan rompimu. Sembari mencoba untuk mendirikannya, kau berharap mendapati satu perkembangan baru dari putra semata wayangmu.

Prok…! Prook…! Kau menepuk-nepukan tangan di depannya, juga memundurkan tiga langkahmu ke belakang – kode dari kau meminta untuk dia menjejakan kaki kecilnya mendekatimu. Bukannya melakukan apa yang sudah kau harapkan, Shaka kembali mendudukan dirinya di posisi yang sama. Tak kecewa, kau pun mengulang lagi walau hasil yang kau terima tetap tak berbeda juga.

"Uuh…!" kesalnya Shaka, ia mendesah seperti itu dengan menggerakan dua kepalan tangannya memukul pundakmu. Aku yakin, kau pasti berpikir putramu ini masih merasa kesal karena kau tinggalkan ia beberapa hari – bahkan saat kau pergi, ia masih belum terjaga. Menyerah, kau anti memaksakan kehendakmu padanya. Ooh, Shikamaru, kau tertinggal banyak informasi tentang anakmu sendiri.

Kau beranjak ke kamarnya, tak lama kembali seraya membawa boneka yang baru saja kau bawakan untuknya dan beberapa main lain. Menaruh semua objek tak bernyawa itu di hadapannya, kau juga mengulurkan tangan berisi benda mati yang menjadi buah tanganmu tadi. Sekali lagi, Shaka menepisnya dengan memukul mainan baru tersebut. Kali ini kau menghela napas panjang, tapi aku percaya kau takkan marah.

"Apa Shaka sudah mandi?" kau melemparkan tanya untukku yang sesekali selalu saja menjatuhkan retina pada kalian. "Iyaaa," jawabku sekenanya, dan kau pergi meninggalkan Shaka untuk membersihkan tubuhmu tentunya. Beberapa menit berlalu, aku pun terlalu menyibukan diri dengan kegiatanku sekarang. Kendati begitu, tetap saja aku mengawasi apa yang buah hati kita lakukan – yang saat ini ia tengah berbaring di atas boneka rusamu.

"Astaga…!" kau berseru, dan kontan membuatku langsung lari ke arahmu – pada direksi kalian. Kau terperangah, mengedip-ngedipkan indera visualmu tatkala menemukan Shaka yang sudah kembali pulang ke alam mimpi. Kuhela napas panjang, takut-takut terjadi hal buruk padanya – di mana, nyatanya kau heboh sendiri sebab kelakuan buruk yang kau turunkan pada ia.

Kau garuk tengkukmu, yang mana aku tahu itu tidak seharusnya kau lakukan. Aku kembali untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tertunda, sedangkan kau sendiri turut berbaring di dekatnya. Memijat-mijat telapak kakinya, mungkin saja kau berupaya melihatnya berjalan saat sudah terbangun nanti. Aku tersenyum, membiarkanmu dengan khidmat melanjutkan kelakuanmu.

Makin tidak dapatku sembunyikan sumringahku, ketika indera audiotoriku mendengar kau mengatakan sesuatu yang memang sering kau lontarkan untuknya. "Shaka nanti punya anak bernama Shikaku. Lalu, Shikaku kelak punya putra bernama Shikamaru. Lantas, Shikamaru yang baru memiliki penerus bernama Shaka!" bagai menyenandungkan nina bobo untuknya, kau lepaskan kata-kata manis itu.

Pantas saja, kau bersikeras untuk memberinya nama Shaka. Selain agar fonemnya terdengar identik dengan panggilanmu, rupa-rupanya kau sudah menyiapkan skama panjang untuk kelangsungan keluarga ini nantinya. Yaa, pemikiran visi seperti ini tentunya selalu ada dalam ranah estimasimu – termasuk hal yang mungkin tidak penting. Padahal, aku ingin sekali memberinya nama Inomaru, tapi kau bersikukuh menolak mauku – dan realita menyatakan, kau pemenangnya.

Aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku, dan telah menata sajian di atas meja makan. Kudekati kau untuk menyampaikan bahwa menu hidangan siap, kau bergerak sembari mengangkat miniatur kita. Kuambil Shaka dari pangkuanmu, saat kudapati kau kepayahan untuk menyuap makanan menggunakan sumpit karena adanya ia. Bangun, Shaka langsung mendestinasikan netra ke sekeliling, bermaksud untuk menemukan sesuatu. Rotasi matanya yang menyapu terhenti, saat mendapatimu di samping kiri tubuhnya.

Tersenyum dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat, lalu kubalikan arah badan serta kepalanya untuk memberikan ASI. Sudah menjadi prinsipku untuk memberikan air susu ibu selama dua tahun pada anak kami, dan Shikamaru pun sangat menyetujui keputusanku. Jari-jemari kecilnya menyentuh pipiku, "apa sayang?" ujarku sambil sesekali menciumi keningnya.

"Besok, Naruto memintaku untuk ke kantor Hokage. Jadi, tolong bangunkan agak pagi, yaa?" seketika kuhentikan kegiatan bermain dengan Shaka, menatapmu dengan nanar yang menunjukan tak menduga. Baru saja kau pulang, dan akan segera pergi lagi. Tak dapatkah, kau beri sedikit waktu untuk kami, atau setidaknya untuk putramu?

"Tidak ada misi, hanya rapat biasa." Kau seolah mengerti arti picingan mataku, hingga cepat-cepat menambahkan kalimat itu. Alih-alih mendapatiku menghela napas lega, kau temukan aku menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tak bisakah kau libur sehari saja? Kau, kan, baru menyelesaikan misi selama berhari-hari,"pintaku, seraya memperbaiki rengkuhan terhadap putramu.

_"Mendokusai!"_ kau mulai lagi menyebutkan kata terhandalmu, salah satu ciri khas yang sudah mendarah daging denganmu. Serta-merta turut menghela napas, selanjutnya kau tidak menuturkan apa-apa selain menyuap nasi. Aku tertunduk, menatap anak kita yang kupikir kurang mendapatkan perhatianmu. Aku tahu kau sayang padanya, tapi ia tidak butuh selalu kau bawakan uang, pakaian, dan mainan.

Ikut tersenyum, saat kulihat ia memberikan runcingan di tiap sudut bibirnya. Kau juga beberapa kali mentoel-toel pipi tembemnya, serta mengusap keringat di keningnya. Apa yang kau lakukan, membuat Shaka memberikan seluruh antensinya padamu. Ia bergegas ingin pindah pada pangkuanmu, "biarkan dia kenyang dulu, Shika!" titahku, sembari meminta anakmu untuk kembali mengalihkan perhatian padaku.

Kau tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala dan meneruskan makan malammu. Deruan napasku terdengar berat, ketika masih saja Shaka mencoba untuk balas melihatmu. Jengah akan selalu seperti itu, aku berinisiatif untuk menyusuinya di kamar saja, sekaligus menidurkannya. "Shika, tolong sehabis makan, kau bereskan dulu!" kalimat perintah itu kulontarkan, seraya beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang pribadi kami.

"Kau tidak makan?" di sela langkahku, kau masih sempat bertanya demikian. Menjadikanku untuk kembali memutar arah padamu. "Nanti. Setelah menidurkan Shaka," jawabku, dan selanjutnya memusatkan destinasi tapakan menuju kamar. Selang durasi meniti, kau pun sudah ada dalam satu ruang dengan kami. Duduk di tepi kasur, "sana makan! Aku yang akan menemani Shaka," ujarmu, seraya mengelus punggung kecil putra kita. Aku mengangguk, "jangan kau bangunkan lagi!" waspadaku akan apa yang mungkin saja ingin kau kerjakan.

_"Mendokusai!"_

Aku keluar dari kamar, pasca mendengarmu mengucapkan untuk ke sekian kalinya satu kata andalanmu. Menikmati makan malam, aku juga langsung membersihkan semua perkakas yang kita gunakan. Selesainya, aku bergegas untuk segera melihat apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamar. Takut-takut, kau akan kembali menggangu Shaka yang sudah tertidur.

"Aaaa….! Aaa…!" kudengar dari balik pintu kamar suara cempreng putraku, dan saat aku membukanya, tepat saja sekarang ia tengah berada di atas perutmu sembari menarik-narik kerah bajumu. Kau sendiri, dengan lengan kanan menahan tubuhnya, tampak tilas menikmati apa yang anakmu kerjakan. Bersamaan itu, tak lepas pula satu buku tebal di genggaman lainmu yang bebas.

Kuhela napas panjang. Bukankah, aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak membuatnya terjaga? Kudekati kalian, duduk bersampingan denganmu dan serta-merta menarik Shaka dari atas badanmu. "Kan, aku bilang jangan dibangunkan!" langsung saja, runtukan itu yang kulisankan padamu. Alih-alih merasa bersalah, kau malah tertawa renyah sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala anak kita.

"Baru juga jam segini," balasmu, bermaksud membarikan rasionalisasi yang tepat agar ia bisa lebih lama bermain denganmu. Ini salahmu, seharusnya kau lebih sering berada di rumah. Tidak dalam keadaan di mana putramu sebaiknya beristirahat, baru kau ingin mengajaknya bercanda. Mungkin, ini saatnya untukku memintamu lebih memperhatikannya.

Bukan, ini tidak soal apakah kau ayah yang baik atau bukan. Ini masalah tentang kau yang harus lebih sering memiliki waktu luang dengan putramu sendiri. "Besok rapat apa?" aku mulai meluncurkan tanya, dan yakin saja akan berujung dengan aksi boikot – yang aku rasa, sah-sah saja karena selama ini kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusan Konoha.

"Aah, cuma soal keamanan desa," kau melontarkan penuturan, namun sama sekali tidak memberikan atensi barang sedetik pun padaku. Aku mulai kembali menimang Shaka, menepuk-nepuk bokongnya pelan untuk membantunya lebih mudah masuk dalam buaian mimpi. Ooh, dia ini memang benar-benar darah daging si tukang tidur itu. Maka, tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Shaka sudah kembali memejamkan matanya, diikuti pula dengan bunyi dengkuran kecil – ia terlelap.

"Kalau hanya 'cuma', rasanya tidak membutuhkan kehadiranmu. Lagipula, soal keamanan desa bukankah sudah di pegang suaminya Hinata, Sasuke?" kau tahu, aku sedang dalam kegiatan sabotaseku. Terbukti, kau menghela napas pendek dan mengalihkan perhatianmu padaku dari buku, "sebentar saja. Setelah itu, aku akan langsung pulang."

Akhirnya, aku enggan untuk melanjutkan sesi obrolan ini. Aku tak mau, emosiku jadi meledak-ledak dan berakhir dengan pertikaian di antara kita. Kasihan anakku, aku paling takut ia terbangun karena terkejut atas perkelahian kedua orang tuanya. Beranjak untuk mengantarkan Shaka ke kamarnya, dan setelah memberikan ciuman di wajahnya, aku kembali berbaring di sisimu.

Mataku akan berhasil terkunci, apabila tidak kau halangi dengan menarik kepalaku untuk kau rebahkan di dada bidangmu. Kau sudah menaruh buku itu di atas lemari _buffet_ terdekat kasur, dan tentu kali ini kau akan benar-benar memperhatikanku. "Dia putraku," entah kenapa, dua kata itu kau verbalisasikan dengan mengusap rambut pirangku.

"Tapi Shaka tidak hanya butuh uang, mainan, dan baju darimu."

" Inooo…"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu ia bisa apa sekarang," kusela kalimatmu, yang aku tahu berisikan peneguhan dan pembetulan semata.

"Ooh, yaa? Aku tahu semuanya. Ia bisa menangis, marah, merajuk, dan lain sebagainya. Ia juga punya dua gigi susu," kau membela dirimu dengan mengatakan kalimat tersebut, juga menunjukan mimik yakin kalau ucapanmu tidak luput dari kebenaran. Kuhela napas pelan, kau terlalu meremehkan anakmu sendiri sekalinya.

"Kau…"

"Sudahlah, aku harus cepat tidur," kini kau yang mengintrupsi lisan yang ingin kulontarkan. Bersamaan itu, kau sudah memejamkan matamu rapat-rapat – yang mana, percuma saja mengajakmu berdebat bila kau sudah seperti itu, kau takkan mendengarkan ucapanku.

Aku bergerak untuk berbaring pada posisiku semula, dan kali ini aku yang menarikmu untuk berebah di atas dadaku. Membalas perlakuan yang kau berikan, aku tahu saat ini kau sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memasuki alam bawah sadar. "Aku akan cepat pulang," masih saja, sebelum kau benar-benar melanglang di dunia tak nyata, kau berkata demikian. Sudahlah, semoga besok ada satu kejadian yang membuatmu tetap tinggal.

* * *

o

O

o

Matahari sudah memasuki cakrawala, ia tentu saja telah menampakan diri di peraduannya – ufuk timur. Lalu, sebagai seorang istri sekaligus ibu, tentu saja itu mengartikan untukku mulai mempersiapkan semuanya. Bangun dari tempat tidur, dan pertama mencari tahu keadaan putra kami. Eeh, rupanya iris _aquamarine_-nya sudah terlihat – ia telah terbangun. Bahkan, ia mendirikan tubuh sembari memegangi gagang tralis kotak bayinya.

"Sini, sayang!" kugendong badannya, dan ia tampak sangat ceria kali ini. Tak seperti saat Shikamaru menjalankan tugas, ketika itu Shaka terjaga namun tetap masih berbaring saja – mungkin, ia tahu sang ayah berada di rumah. Kududukan ia di ruang tengah dengan ditemani boneka rusa pemberian orang tua prianya, aku sendiri sibuk di dapur dengan arah pandang sesekali terdireksi padanya.

Tepat saat aku melintasinya dengan membawa rompi _jounin_ Shikamaru yang sudah disetrika, ia mencoba untuk menggapai-gapai apa yang kupegang. Paham maksudnya, aku pun iseng untuk memakai esensi ninja suamiku pada ia. _Moment_ yang ini, Shaka sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan – tak seperti kemarin, ia memberontak untuk melepaskannya.

Ia mulai senang sendiri, menarik-narik kain baju dengan atensi penuh. Sampai-sampai, bibir mungilnya maju ke depan – arti, tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Aku memulangkan pusat perhatianku pada pekerjaan yang harus segera kuselesaikan, tak luput juga dari tugas untuk membuatmu terjaga. "Shika, bangun! Kau ada rapat. Jangan sampai, utusan _ANBU_ datang untuk memanggilmu," berusaha membuatmu terjaga dengan iming-iming mengingatkan rencana kegiatanmu hari ini.

"Yaa, yaa…! _Mendokusai_." Kau usap-usap wajahmu, dan sebelum beranjak untuk mandi, kau sempat saja mencium bibirku. Berjalan lagi melewati Shaka, rupa-rupanya ia masih saja memperhatikan pakaian Shikamaru yang di kenakan pada ia. Shaka, kau punya resistensi yang bagus pada apa pun yang menjadi kesatuan atensimu, nak.

Kudengar dari ruang depan, kau seakan sudah siap untuk membuana saja. Kau takut, saat akan berangkat pergi dan di lihat sang bocah, hingga berakibat terlambatnya kau dalam menjalankan misimu. Kubantu kau untuk mengikat rambutmu, juga mengambilkan sandal ninjamu untuk kau pakai. Tanpa suara apa-apa, kau memegang gagang pintu. Bukannya keluar rumah, kau malah berbalik pada direksiku.

"Rompiku?" kau teringat, akan satu komponen yang selalu harus kau kenakan bila berurusan dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku mengangguk, "ooh, sama Shaka. Kau tunggu sebentar!" sadar, bahwa tak mungkin kau yang mengambilnya dari putramu, aku pun berniat melangkah untuk melakukannya. Spontan, tapakan kakiku terhenti kala…

"Shaka?" tak urung kau bertanya dengan intonasi kaget seperti itu, saat mendapati anakmu berada tepat di ambang perbatasan ruang tamu dan keluarga. Ia berdiri di sana, dengan rompi _jounin_-mu melekat manis pada tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum, jari-jemarinya memegangi kain pada bagian perutnya. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa bungkam mendapati wajah termangumu.

Ia melangkah, sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti pada direksi kita – atau lebih tepatnya, padamu. Bersamaan jejak yang agak kepayahan, ia pastikan mengeliminasi jarak. Terlebih lagi, rompi yang ia kenakan benar-benar tampak seperti tantangan tambahan. Bayangkan, yang biasanya rompi itu sebatas pinggulmu, tapi untuk Shaka, dapat sampai menutupi betisnya. Juga, bagian kerah yang cuma menutup area lehermu, pada putramu itu, bisa menyembunyikan daerah telinga.

Kau tak menduga, kalau ia bisa lakukannya. Sungguh, aku yakin kau merasa benar-benar bersalah karena hal ini lepas dari pantauanmu. Shaka pasti akan menghapus rentang jarak darimu, dan kau menatapnya dengan nanar bangga yang tak mampu kau hilangkan. _"Tou-chaaaan…!"_ ia bercoleteh, menyebut pangilan orang tua pria yang jelas saja tertuju padamu.

Ia meniti, sesekali merentangkan kedua tangan mungilnya sekedar untuk mencari keseimbangan. Kau tak sabar untuk memeluknya, namun kucegah sebab aku yakin ia bisa mencapaimu. Kutarik lengan bajumu, kau pun akhirnya stagnan pada posisi yang itu-itu saja. Beberapa kali kau mengerjapkan mata, berupaya menyakini kalau ini bukan khayalan semata.

_"Tou-chan!"_ sampai, ia langsung mencengkram celanamu. Tertawa-tawa, ia sungguh-sungguh begitu bersemangat hari ini. Kau berjongkok, guna menyetarakan tinggimu dengannya. Shaka sendiri, menghentak-hentakan kedua kakinya bergantian, tak pelak membuatmu semakin sumringah saja. Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, kau peluk dia dan berkata, " ini anakku!" tak ayal, aku hanya bisa memberikan senyuman manis padamu dan ia. Sayang, aku sudah tahu apa yang dapat Shaka lakukan dari dua minggu yang lalu.

Kau berdiri, dengan Shaka dalam rengkuhanmu. Tatkala ia tersenyum lebar, kau diberi satu lagi kejutan darinya. Aah, ada satu tunas gigi susu baru yang akan tumbuh. Kata lainnya, akan ada lagi bekal gigi yang akan meninggi dan menjadi tiga buah. Ancap kau tertawa, dan ia pun melakukan hal serupa. " Shaka mau jadi seperti _tou-chan_?" kau tanyakan frase singkat itu, sambil menarik-narik kain rompimu.

"Tidak, ia akan melebihimu, Shikamaru!" terang, aku tidak akan membuatmu lebih lama memandang sebelah mata kemampuan anakmu. Kau menganggukkan kepalamu, tampaknya kau sudah lupa dengan susunan acaramu untuk ikut rapat di gedung Hokage. Aah, mungkin, saat ini tidak ada pedulimu dengan pertemuan itu sekarang ini.

Tok…! Tok…! Tok…! Tiga bait ketukan pintu, membuat kau dan aku mengalihkan perhatian pada asal muasal suara. Aku bergerak untuk membuka, dan seorang utusan _ANBU_ sudah berada di depan kita. Apalagi, bila tidak mengingatkanmu pada kegiatan pagi ini. Tahu sebelum ia bertutur, aku kembali untuk mengambil Shaka darimu, namun kau enggan memberikannya padaku. Kau mempererat rengkuhanmu padanya, seakan mengatakan untuk tidak memindahkannya.

"Nara-_san_, anda di minta Hokage-_sama_ unt…"

"Katakan pada tuan Hokage, bahwa aku tidak bisa mengikuti rapat hari ini. Lagi pula, pasti ada ketua _ANBU_ yang akan menyelesaikannya." Belum selesai orang dengan wajah tertutup topeng bergambar binatang itu melisankan tujuan datangnya ia, kau sudah terlebih dahulu menyela dengan nada perintah terbaikmu.

"Tapi, Nara-_san_…"

"Tolong!" satu morfem, kode dari kau tidak ingin adanya bantahan apalagi penolakan. Ia yang di ambang pintu hanya bisa membungkukan badannya, lantas dalam sekejap menghilang. Serius! Aku sama sekali tak menyangka hanya gara-gara putramu yang berjalan sembari memakai rompimu, dapat membuatmu mengurungkan niat untuk pergi. Padahal, Shaka tidak mengatakan banyak hal selain ocehan-ocehan lucunya. Anakmu memang hebat, kan, Shikamaru?

Syukurlah, untung tadi pagi ia memaksa untuk mengambil pakaian itu dariku. Jika tidak, mungkin saja saat ini kau sudah melanglang pergi dan masih tidak mengetahui perkembangan baru darinya. "Dia sudah bisa berjalan dari dua minggu yang lalu. Dan giginya, baru terlihat sekitar empat hari kemarin," terangku, mendekati kau dan anakmu untuk memberikan kecupan di pipi Shaka. Kau sendiri, mencoba tertawa sewajar yang kau bisa.

"_Mendokusai._ Ayo, ke hutan Nara, Shaka! Kita lihat rusa-rusa di sana." Usai bertutur demikian, kau melangkah melewati pintu yang masih terbuka. Berjalan bersama putramu ke tujuan yang telah kau ucapkan, kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Ia memang sudah menjadi segalanya untukmu, Shikamaru. Kulihat punggungmu yang semakin merentang jarak, sedangkan Shaka memberikan lambaian tangan padaku.

Saat kulihat kau turunkan ia dari gendongan guna memintanya untuk menyetapakan langkah, ia diam saja di tempat yang sama. Tak ayal, kau mengatainya dengan sebutan yang biasa kau terima – pemalas. Buah tidak akan pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya, mungkin pepatah itu sekarang benar adanya. Maka, jangan permasalahkan ia dengan segala peringai buruk yang kau turunkan padanya.

Tiba-tiba, aku kembali teringat kata-kata yang sering juga kau ucapkan untuk putramu. Yaa, kelak Shaka akan memiliki anak bernama Shikaku. Lantas, Shikaku anak punya penerus bernama Shikamaru. Dan, Shikamaru kita yang baru akan memiliki putra bernama Shaka. Bukankah, itu merupakan rantai keluarga Nara yang baik? Tapi, tidak untuk sifat pemalas dan tukang tidur tentunya.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Okeee…! Ini adalah fic pembuka untuk event shadowmind Father. Saya tidak tahu, apakah ini benar-benar sudah mewakili maksud event, yang jelas saya sudah berusaha. Awalnya, saya duga tidak akan lebih dari 2000-an kata, tapi begit selesai malah jadi 3000-an.*dia _shock!_

Ide fic ini juga ada karena mendapatkan request dari Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden untuk membuat karekater anak ShikaIno dengan beberapa ciri yang telah saya masukan di sini. Genius, cowok (dan memang selalu begitu), tukang tidur, bermata _aquamarine_, hanya saja rambutnya tidak pirang. Sebab, saya lebih suka Shaka memiliki rambut warna hitam atau bahkan kecoklatan.

Oke, maaf bila fic ini terkesan mengada-ada dan memaksa. Karena, sungguh saya mengerjakannya berbarengan dengan belajar untuk UAS yang dimulai pagi ini. Guncang-guncang badan, pukul-pukul pipi, jewer-jewer telinga sambil berkata, "UJIAN, WOOOIII…!"

Saya harap, akan banyak fic-fic yang didesikasikan untuk _event_ setelah fic ini. Sungguh, saya benar-benar mengharapkan ramai akan partisipan. Saya sadar, saya dan fic ini tentu memiliki banyak kekurangan. Jadi, mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksi kesalahan saya. _No creatures perfect!_

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Saya ingin tahu pendapat teman-teman, jadi tolong berikan tanggapannya via review, yaa?!

So, review pleaseee…!

_The last, long live and happily ever-after ShikaIno!_

_"your Shadow always in my Mind."_

Salam

Pixie(yank)-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dedicated **__for_**_ SHIKAINO_FC_**

_**ShadowMindFather**_

Ada satu kisah mengenai fakta dan beban sebagai seorang ayah di sini. Kau akan tahu, meski sedikit tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan untukmu.

Seorang pria malas pun bisa menjadi contoh yang cocok untuk mengetahui bahwa cinta ayah tak kalah besar dari ibu.

Ia yang dulu seorang putra, kini bertransformasi menjadi ayah.

Kau mau tahu bagaimana ia mewakili kenyataan mengenai ayah? Kau bisa sedikit mengerti setelah membaca kisah ini.

* * *

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre: _Family, Drama, a little Com-Rom._

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: _dedicated for SHIKAINO_FC in Shadow Mind Father events – _kumpulan fic One-Shoot ShikaIno dalam Event SMF/ ada beberapa fakta tentang ayah yang mungkin tidak dapat dijelaskan secara lisan. Ingin tahu apa saja realita-realita yang ada tenang ayah dan tanggung jawabnya?

* * *

_**Daddy Series: Facts of Father**_

"Shikamaru, bangun!"

Oke, cerita ini mungkin dibuka dengan sedikit aksi yang enggan dikata mengenakan. Bagaimana tidak, seorang istri begitu garangnya menarik selimut yang dikenakan sang suami untuk menjaga tubuh dari hawa dingin yang mencekam. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, wanita bersurai pirang tersebut bahkan begitu seenaknya menarik lengan pasangan hidupnya hingga kontan terduduk.

Si korban hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan yang diterima, tidak akan membalas sebab nyawanya terlalu berharga untuk hilang begitu saja. Terlalu hiperbola, tapi setidaknya itu yang terpikir oleh Shikamaru sampai memilih untuk menghela napas saja sembari berucap kata terandalnya. "_Mendokusai,_" lafazhnya dengan penuh penekanan tak suka di tiap silabel.

"Bangun!" diktator wanita yang sudah hidup bersamanya lebih dari enam tahun. Semerta-merta, memaksa untuk Shikamaru beranjak dari posisi yang itu-itu saja. Sekali lagi, terulang saat sang suami hanya bisa melafalkan ciri yang sudah mendarah daging dengannya. Seraya mendirikan tubuh, dan disertai sedikit perenggangan badan.

"Yaa, yaa… Ino," bertutur lisan dengan menengadahkan tangan ke hadapan istrinya, tanda meminta untuk Ino menghentikan aksi mencak-mencak di dini hari. Aah, terlalu pagi hanya menurut Shikamaru, karena yang ada saat ini tepat menunjukan jam delapan. Alih-alih memasuki kamar mandi, ayah muda itu lebih memilih keluar dari ruang pribadinya dengan sang istri untuk mendestinasikan langkah ke satu tempat.

Bukan meja makan, tidak juga ruang keluarga, Shikamaru dengan lunglainya meniti pada direksi kamar putra semata wayangnya. Ino tahu, bahwa suaminya itu bermaksud untuk menumpang tidur di kamar pemalas yang lain. Seusai merapikan tempat tidur, ia langsung turut mengikuti jejak pasangan hidupnya menuju kamar anak mereka.

Ia sudah siap dengan umpatan yang telah dimatangkan, tetapi batal terujar saat dilihatnya Shikamaru duduk manis di tepi kasur sembari mengelus rambut kecoklatan putranya. Menyandarkan tubuh di ambang pintu, terus saja indera visualnya menerima pantulan bayang Shikamaru dengan kelakuan manisnya.

Shikamaru baru pulang dari misi di tengah malam tadi, dan ia tidak bisa menahan keterkejutan tatkala Ino bercerita Shaka yang terjatuh dari pohon saat bermain. Ada luka kecil di keningnya, namun tidak akan berimbas buruk untuknya. Hal itu berhasil membuat Shikamaru menampilkan raut-raut cemas yang luar biasa. Oh, ayolah, sudah menjadi suatu realitas yang nyata kalau seorang ayah akan mengkhawatirkan keadaan buah hatinya.

Ino telah mengatakan, goresan di kepala sang miniatur tak akan menghambat perkembangan apa-apa putra mereka. Shaka akan tetap segenius sang ayah, dan lebih tampan dari pada orang tua prianya –setidaknya itu yang dipercaya Ino. Shikamaru sendiri, susah setengah mati ia untuk meyakini apa yang diujarkan sang istri.

Ino mendekat, kali ini maksudnya untuk membuat si bocah terbangun. Menyertakan diri untuk duduk di tepi kasur, "Shaka, bangun!" perintahnya dengan nada jauh lebih halus dari pada saat membuat sang suami terjaga. Tidak ada reaksi terusik dari subjek yang ditujukan, tak pelak membuat Ino mengulang titahnya.

"Sha…" tepat ketika desibel suaranya agak ditinggikan, Shikamaru menghentikan verbalisasi Ino dengan menepuk pundaknya sembari menggeleng pelan – arti, tidak mengizinkan si ibu untuk menggangu lelap raja kecilnya. Berdengus ringan, namun Ino takkan membangkang apa yang diminta suaminya. Mengusap pelan perban kecil di kening sebelah kiri Shaka, "kau mandilah, setelah itu bangunkan ia." Kompensasi dari orang yang melahirkan putranya, Ino lantas bergerak meninggalkan kedua ayah dan anak itu.

Bukankah memang begitu faktanya, bahwa seorang ayah akan menjaga sang anak saat terjaga maupun dalam keadaan lelap – kendati sekalipun si penggangu adalah ibunya sendiri. Yaa, semua ayah di muka bumi ini tentu akan melindungi bocah mereka dari usikan kecil apapun. Mereka ikhlas tatkala kau membangunkannya dengan begitu kasar, tapi jangan harap hal itu akan terjadi untuk buah hatinya.

Mengerjakan apa yang diujarkan Ino, Shikamaru lalu kembali guna membangunkan salah satu pusat kehidupannya – Shaka Nara. Mendudukan tubuh putranya dalam pangkuan, dan menggerak-gerakan tubuh ringkih tersebut. Terganggu, sedikit demi sedikit iris _aquamarine_ itu menampakan sinarnya. Tersenyum begitu mendapati refleksi bayangan sang ayah di retina, _"tou-chan!"_

"Bangun, pemalas. Hari ini kita berdua akan menjadi sasaran ceramah ibumu."

"Berarti, _tou-chan_ tidak ada misi?" senangnya ia, pasal mendengar bukan hanya dirinya yang akan menjadi korban ocehan panjang Nara Ino – _kaachan_ sekaligus istri tercinta. Ini hari yang baik, di mana dua orang dengan nama yang hampir identik akan dimarahi bersama-sama karena tingkah yang tak ubah – pemalas dan tukang tidur.

"Mandi sana!" Shikamaru menurunkan badan mungil itu dari pangkuannya, mengamati ia dalam bentuk yang lebih mini tersebut berlari menuju kamar mandi. " _Tou-chan_ tunggu di teras, yaa? Kita main shogi!" demikian imbuh kalimat ayah muda itu, yang lalu disusul dengan tapakan kaki keluar dari ruangan rusa kecilnya.

Menunggu beberapa menit, tak lama orang yang dinanti menampakan diri. Langsung mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan ayahnya dan meja berisikan papan shogi beserta komponen lain. Alih-alih memainkan catur jepang tersebut, yang dilakukan manusia sedarah daging itu hanya bungkam beberapa saat. Mata Shaka mendelik tak biasa, diikuti pula helaan napas yang berbeda.

Shikamaru tahu, ada satu buah pemikiran yang ingin dicetuskan si miniaturnya dan Ino."Saat malam tadi, aku memikirkan beberapa hal penting," itulah kalimat pembuka yang terlontar dari si kecil Shaka. Jangan kaget dengan kemampuannya berbahasa yang tampak tidak seperti anak berusia enam tahun, ia bisa karena putra seorang tuan Nara.

"Jadi?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa hal sebagai lelaki dewasa."

"Calon lelaki dewasa," koreksi ayahnya, sambil memperbaiki arah duduk agar lebih nyaman untuk berdepanan langsung dengan sang putra.

"Yaa, begitulah."

Shaka mencondongkan wajah dan tubuhnya agak ke depan, direksi matanya tak ayal terus tertuju pada si ayah. Menyipitkan netra, seakan mematangkan pikiran untuk melisankan ide yang tertanam lekat di otak geniusnya. "Aku akan bertanya sesuatu yang penting, "tuturnya lagi, semakin menyulutkan mimik keseriusan di mukanya. Shikamaru hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan, tapi tetap tak diacuhkannya tiap lisan yang terlontar dari si anak.

Braak…!

Belum sempat Shaka mengutarakan tanya, Ino datang membuka pintu geser teras dengan kerasnya. Tak ayal, kedua atensi Nara itu tertuju pada direksinya. Membawa dua gelas yang masing-masing berisikan susu dan kopi, ia lalu menaruh benda tak bernyawa itu di dekat Shika dan Shaka. "Minum susumu!" semaunya ia memerintah, dan orang yang disuruh tak langsung menerima.

"_Kaa-chan_ tahu, dengan memberikanku susu seperti itu, aku nampak seperti bukan calon lelaki dewasa lagi?" hampir terbahak Shikamaru tatkala indera audiotorinya menerima informasi lisan anaknya. Hanya mampu menghela napas pendek dan sedikit gelengan pelan, sama sekali tak dalam ranah estimasinya bahwa Shaka akan bisa berkata demikian.

Fakta ketiga dari seorang ayah, mereka selalu mengagumi apapun yang dapat dilakukan si anak saat itu di luar prediksinya. Seakan menjadi sebuah kejutan berharga bagi mereka, orang tua pria tidak mau tertinggal setiap _moment_ penting sang bocah – entah saat kau mengucapkan kata pertama, tumbuh gigi susu pemula, berjalan dengan seringnya terjatuh, atau bahkan pertanyaan konyol seperti tadi.

"Ooh, terlalu cepat dua puluh tahun untuk kau berkata seperti itu, Shaka." Pasca bertutur demikian, ibu muda itu seenaknya melenggang pergi, "habiskan susumu, lelaki dewasa!" masih sempat Ino mengucapkan perintahnya. Shaka menghela napas pendek, diminumnya cairan berwarna putih itu sedikit demi sedikit. Setengah gelas lantas tandas, ia taruh kembali objek tersebut di dekatnya.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita yang sempat tertunda?" ia kembali memasang kuda-kuda selayaknya pria yang jauh di atas usianya. Ancang-ancang pun dilakukan oleh Shikamaru, tuan Nara itu sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan tawa. Mengangguk pelan, mengangkatkan tangan kanan bertujuan mempersilahkan.

"Aku tidak ingin punya adik. Awas saja, kalau _tou-chan_ dan _kaa-chan_ punya anak lagi!" itu bukan pertanyaan. Rasanya, tidak perlu memiliki intelegensi di atas rata-rata untuk mengkategorikan ucapan tersebut berupa usaha pencegahan semata. Anak itu, lagaknya saja seperti manusia tua, tapi tetap kadar pengertiannya tak lebih dari orang seusianya.

"Eeh, maaf, itu bukan pertanyaan." Untuk kesekian kali, Shikamaru harus membenarkan perkataan anak yang saat ini masih semata wayang baginya.

"Lantas?"

"Itu ultimatum."

"Begitukah?"

"Iya."

"Apa itu utlimitum?"

"Ultimatum."

"Iya, seperti itu maksudku."

Bocah! Bicara saja tidak benar, namun gayanya terlalu tinggi. Jangan berpikir seorang Shaka Nara akan berucap dengan intonasi lucu selayaknya anak berumur enam tahun, ia berkata seolah memiliki tingkatan usia yang sama dengan ayahnya. Deruan napas Shikamaru nampak berat, sungguh salah satu biang merepotkan dalam hidupnya adalah si anak sendiri.

Tapi, bukankah seorang ayah merupakan guru terbaik untuk buah hatinya? Setidaknya itu realita selanjutnya yang akan dicontohkan oleh manusia pemalas itu tentunya. Ia tersenyum lebih dahulu, tatkala matanya terdireksi dan melihat rona penasaran Shaka. Anak itu benar-benar kompilasi ia dan istrinya, sungguh-sungguh kombinasi yang mewakili keduanya – pemalas, cerdas, tukang tidur, energik, banyak tanya, dan sedikit menyebalkan.

"Ultimatum itu…"

"Tunggu!" sela Shaka, tepat saat ayahnya ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi. Menghentikan tutur sang orang tua lelaki, namun perhatiannya terus mengarah pada si ibu yang rupanya sudah bekerja mencabuti rumput liar di halaman rumah. "Coba lihat!" pintanya dengan jari telunjuk terarah pada Ino. Shikamaru menyahuti dengan anggukan, direksi matanya pun tertuju pada Nara yang lain.

"Jangan salah menariknya, yaa?! Nanti tanaman bunga kesayangan _kaa-chan_ yang tercabut," katanya dengan desibel tinggi, berupaya membuat ibunya benar-benar mendengar sarannya.

"Biarkan saja, Shaka!" Shikamaru ikut bersuara, intonasinya pun turut tak kalah menjulang dari sang bocah.

"Tidak bisa, _tou-chan_. Kalau dia salah mencabut bunga kesayangannya, bisa-bisa kita yang akan jadi korban."

"Benarkah?"

"Yaa, seperti itulah adanya. Dia tipe ibu yang dengan mudah melimpahkan kesalahan pada anak dan suami!"

Spontan Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya, berdiri seraya mengacak pinggang dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada dua anak-ayah itu. Menunjuk ke arah keduanya, lalu berpindah pada posisi di mana ia berada – kode dari menyuruh Shika dan Shaka yang menyelesaikan kerjaannya. Ini satu pelajaran penting, bahwa jangan sesekali membicarakan hal negatif seseorang tepat di dekatnya dan dengan suara yang melingking pula.

Mau tak mau, seusai Ino meninggalkan tempatnya, Shika dan Shaka beranjak untuk menuntaskan tugas yang mereka hambat sendiri. "_Tou-chan_, sih!" bisa saja anak itu berkelit, ia dengan gumam kecilnya terus-menurus menyalahkan. Padahal, apa salahnya Shikamaru? Ia hanya orang yang turut menjadi pelampiasan tak terduga dan tidak berdosa.

Aah, satu lagi kenyataan tentang seorang ayah, mereka akan ikut mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh anaknya. Meski mereka tidak tahu menahu, walau mereka sasaran yang hanya ikut-ikutan, kendati sekalipun cuma melakoni peran tambahan yang tidak penting. Tak percaya? Tengoklah _top strategist_ Konoha!

"Jadi, apa itu…" adanya penurunan volume suara menjadi senyap oleh Shaka, mengindikasikan ia tak tahu untuk melanjutkan apa dalam kalimatnya.

"Ultimatum?" Shaka mengangguk yakin, dengan kedua tangan kecilnya terus mencabuti rumput-rumput liar.

"Permintaan tak terbatalkan yang menjadi bagian dari cara diplomatik terhadap negara lain, dan biasa diikuti dengan perang, jika tak dipenuhi." Shikamaru menjelaskan secara harfiah untuk putranya yang ingin mengetahui segala. Maklumlah, periode masa kanak memang saat-saat mau banyak tahunya.

"Waah, tinggi sekali!"

"Tapi untuk kasusmu, perang yang dimaksud adalah kau yang mau kabur dari rumah."

"Tepat!" verbalisasi mantap dari Shaka dengan jari telunjuk terdireksi pada ayah di sampingnya. Betul-betul menunjukan bahwa itu yang memang akan terjadi bila sampai ia memiliki saudara. Ternyata, kata ultimatum memang tidak berlebihan dalam permasalahan ini. Sebenarnya, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ancaman lari dari kediaman tersebut. Hanya saja…

_"Mendokusai."_

"_Tou-chan_ marah?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"_Tou-chan_ pun pernah mengatakannya pada mendiang kakekmu." Ooh, terjawab sudah satu kenyataan kenapa Shikamaru tidak memiliki saudara. Yaah, pantas saja ia takkan marah apabila prilaku itu dulu ia garap untuk menghindarkan diri dari permasalahan yang datang karena mempunyai adik. Tapi, bagaimana dengan cita-citanya yang memiliki dua anak? Mungkin, sudah berevolusi karena telah memiliki satu yang seperti Shaka – usaha meminimalisir hal merepotkan harus dilakukan.

"Heei… jangan bicara terus! Kerjakan baik-baik. Awas saja, kalau ada tanaman bungaku yang tercabut!" bait perbait suara Ino terdengar dari dalam rumah, tak pelak disambut dengan ucapan mengiyakan belaka dari duo Shika-Shaka. Tangan-tangan kecil Shaka bekerja, begitu pula dengan otak kecilnya. Lantas, ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melayangkan tanya selanjutnya.

"Aku ingin tahu."

"_Tou-chan_ harap, kali ini benar-benar pertanyaan."

"Kenapa _tou-chan_ mau menikahi wanita merepotkan seperti _kaa-chan_?" momentum ini, Shikamaru tak kontan menjawab tanya yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia menatap nanar pada Shaka, tersenyum tipis tatkala ingat pertanyaan yang sama pernah ia lontarkan pada almarhum ayahnya. Bedanya, Shaka mungkin jauh lebih cepat ingin tahu, sedangkan saat itu ia sudah menjadi seorang _chunin_. Heh, bukankah buah tidak akan pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya? Pepatah kuno kini terbukti benar.

"_Tou-chan_ mencintainya." Tidak sama dengan jawaban yang dituturkan Shikaku dulu, Shikamaru memberikan klarifikasi yang mungkin jauh lebih _epic_ – cinta.

"Cinta? Kok, bisa?"

"Ini rahasia. Jangan beritahu siapapun, oke?!"

Baiklah, ini kenyataan seterusnya. Seorang ayah, akan membocorkan hal yang ia sembunyikan dari siapa saja kepada anak mereka. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah mau mereka katakan pada teman, saudara, maupun pasangan hidup sekalipun. Ayah akan memberitahumu apapun yang ingin kau tahu, sekalipun kau tidak memaksa untuk paham.

"Ibumu memiliki mata yang indah."

"Cuma itu?"

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, ia menghentikan sejenak pergerakan tangannya yang bekerja. Menatap lurus pada Shaka, " itu memaksa _tou-chan_ untuk tidak dapat mengacuhkannya." Jawaban yang manis, bukan? Entah Shaka dibuat mengerti atau sebaliknya, tapi yang ada bocah cilik itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan menenggelamkan iris _aquamarine_ yang didapat dari ibunya.

"Shika, Shaka, aku ke rumah sakit dahulu. Sakura kemarin meminta bantuanku untuk membereskan pekerjaan di sana," pamit sang nyonya, ia juga mendekati kedua lelaki tersayangnya untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di kening mereka. Setelah mendapatkan ucapan untuk berhati-hati, ibu muda itu lantas bergegas menuju tempat yang sudah ia katakan.

"Aku juga mau pergi main. Sucia-_chan_, Hiasha-_kun_, Chouzu-_kun_, dan yang lain pasti sudah menungguku," Shaka berujar, sembari mendirikan tubuh dan menepuk-nepuk bagian bokongnya. Ia melakukan sedikit perenggangan dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Mengambil kuda-kuda untuk berlari, "dah, _tou-chan_!" demikian kata terakhirnya sebelum melanglang buana.

Shikamaru menghela napas, ia berdiri pada posisi yang itu-itu saja. Pandangannya terus menerima Shaka yang sedikit demi sedikit merentang jarak darinya. Tersenyum tipis, "hati-hati, nak. Jangan jatuh lagi!" pesan yang tak tersampaikan langsung pada orang yang dimaksudkan. Ia khawatir, tentu saja. Namun, sama seperti ayahnya dulu, untuk percaya bahwa si bocah pemalas yang lain akan baik-baik saja meski telah terbanting sesering apapun.

Ia yang dahulu cuek, kini jadi sangat pemerhati. Pemuda yang dulunya tidak mau tahu, sekarang berubah menjadi sangat peduli. Rupa-rupanya, status seorang ayah bisa merubah kepribadian siapa saja, yaa?!

* * *

o

O

o

Semburat warna jingga telah nampak, serumpun awan menggelap sudah mulai ingin mendominasi, matahari kini beranjak membenamkan diri di peraduan pada ufuk barat – tanda hari telah petang. Keluarga Nara masih kurang seorang, sang ibu pun sudah sedia untuk melangkah keluar menjemput si putra. Langkahnya akan berhasil membuana, apabila tidak dicegah oleh suaminya.

"Kau siapkan makan malam, aku yang akan menjemput Shaka!" nyonya Nara mengangguk ketika tutur tersebut ia dengar. "Ia pasti di rumah keluarga Akimichi," klarifikasi istrinya, memberikan penerangan mengenai di mana letak tepat putra mereka berada. Shikamaru mengangguk, lalu mendekati wanita tersayanguntuk memberikan ciuman ringan di bibirnya.

"Kami mungkin akan tiba terlambat. Aku ingin mengajak Shaka ke suatu tempat." Ino memberikan pergerakan kepala naik-turun, tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, ia biarkan suaminya melanglang untuk membawa anaknya pulang. Melambaikan tangan kepada suaminya yang tidak memberikan perhatian lagi padanya, Ino lalu tersenyum dan berharap keduanya tidak datang tepat saat jam makan malam.

Langkah Shikamaru meniti, tak urung selain pada direksi kediaman keluarga Akimichi. Sesampainya ia di sana langsung disambut Ayame, istri dari sahabatnya. Sempat berbincang sebentar dengan Chouji dan menyapa Chouzu, ia lalu menemukan miniatur semata wayangnya tertidur di sofa ruang keluarga. Dasar tukang tidur! Tidak bisa sebentar bertemu tempat nyaman untuk terlelap, alhasil sudah bepergian ke dunia tak nyata.

"Kau langsung pulang, Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji saat Shikamaru sudah menggendong tubuh kecil Shaka di punggungnya. "Tidak, aku mau ke suatu tempat," ujarnya dengan senyum tipis mengawang di bibirnya. Chouji mengangguk pelan, "hati-hati!" pesannya sambil mengelus pipi mungil Shaka yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitas bermimpinya.

Setapak demi setapak, langkah Shikamaru terayun menuju satu tempat yang sudah ia rencanakan. Lamat-lamat, perjalanannya tiba di pemakaman veteran perang dunia ninja keempat. Sekarang, ia sudah berada tepat di depan pusara sang ayah. Tersenyum dalam bungkam, sudut bibirnya teruncing di keheningan. Sebentar, ia melirik pada Shaka yang terus saja belum terjaga dan menjatuhkan kepala di pundak kanannya.

Kembali menghadapkan netra pada nisan di depannya, sebelum berbincang sepihak, diperbaikinya dulu tatanan gendong yang dirasanya kurang pas. Shaka agak bergeliat, kedua telapak kecilnya ia pekerjakan untuk mengusap-usap mukanya. Akan tetapi, jangan berpikir itu akan menggangu sesi _sleeping handsome_ si pemalas Nara yang lain.

"Yah, apa kau tahu? Cucumu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama sepertiku dulu?" mulai di mana wacana terjalin hanya dari satu orang. Shikamaru tahu, ia sangat mengerti kalau tidak akan ada yang menyahuti perkataannya. Hanya saja, hal ini ia rasa perlu ia laporkan pada ayahnya – si kakek dari Shaka Nara. Shikamaru menghela napas ringan, "ia juga memberikan ultimatum sepertiku dulu."

Ia mengenang sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi putra Shikaku semata wayang. Bukan karena Shikaku dan Yoshino yang tidak bisa memberikannya saudara, hanya saja ia sendiri yang tidak menginginkannya. Memang berbeda dari anak-anak lain yang senantiasa bahagia saat mempunya adik, Shika maupun Shaka memiliki filosofi logis yang jauh berbeda.

"Kita sama, yah. Karena dia, aku jadi benar-benar mengerti saat berada dalam posisimu."

Semilir angin malam mulai merasuk tubuh, hawa dingin meningkat dari suhu sebelumnya. Hembusan elemen tanpa wujud itu nampaknya tak menyurutkan keinginan ia untuk tetap tinggal, berdiri di sana kendati bulan sudah mulai memasuki peraduan. Dirasanya, ia tidak perlu buru-buru pulang sebab telah memberikan alasan pada nyonya yang menantinya di rumah.

"Kita hanya punya satu perbedaan, yah." Shikamaru membiarkan keadaan hening mendominasi untuk sesaat. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya, dan menghirup udara segar yang mampu dipasoknya untuk paru-paru. Dibukanya indera visualnya, dan sayang, pemandangan yang diterimanya sama sekali tidak ada perbedaan.

Tersenyum tipis, "bedanya, aku akan jauh lebih lama menemani putraku dari pada kau bersamaku." Demikian pesan yang ia sampaikan, ucapan seolah janji untuk terus menemani Shaka jauh lebih panjang dari saat Shikaku bersamanya. "Aku akan melihatnya meminang seorang gadis, dan turut menimang anaknya kelak," tuturnya menambahkan.

Yaa, menang bukan rahasia, bahwa tidak ada seorang ayah di muka bumi ini mau meninggalkan buah hatinya. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja agar dapat bersama anaknya, melakukan hal terbaik untuk setidaknya bisa terus bersama darah dagingnya. Bagi seorang ayah, tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari putra-putri mereka. Bahkan ada yang bilang, saat seorang anak lahir, makhluk yang paling merasa hebat adalah para ayah.

Mungkin, seorang ayah akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi, doa dan harapan untuk melebihinya akan selalu menyertaimu. Ia bersama setiap titian langkah mungilmu, dia menghapus sederet air mata yang jatuh di pipimu. Ia tersenyum dan dengan rasa sanjung mengatakan, bahwa kau anak kebanggaan mereka. Melihatmu dari kejauhan dan tersenyum, walau kau tak dapat melakukan hal serupa padanya.

"Aku dan Shaka pulang, yah." Pamit Shikamaru, membalikan tubuh dan langsung dilanjutkan dengan langkah yang merentang dari tempatnya semula. Shaka masih terpulas juga, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki ayah yang teramat sangat istimewa – kendati demikian, sikap pemalas dan tukang tidur tak mungkin bisa dilenyapkan. Ia menuju ke rumah, di mana ada seorang ibu dan istri tengah menunggunya.

Cerita ini hanya sebagian kecil tentang realita seorang ayah, inti dari semua ini hanyalah satu. Tidak peduli kau seorang putra ataupun putri, ingatlah satu hal. Bahwa…

Ayahmu akan memberikanmu cinta sebanyak yang ia bisa, dia akan menemanimu selama yang ia mampu, dan ia akan mengasihkan seluruh hidupnya untukmu.

Jadi, apakah kau punya alasan untuk tidak mengucapkan terima kasih pada ayahmu?

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**A/N:**_

Oke, ini fic kedua saya untuk _event ShadowMind Father_. Juga, begitu senang karena banyak partisipan yang ikut. Dan saya harap, semua ShikaIno Shipper mau meramaikan event ini. Bagi yang berminat, bisa langsung tanyakan kepada saya atau para admin-admin SHIKAINO_FC yang lain. Maaf bila fic ini acak-kadut, saya sudah setengah hidup memikirkan cerita sesuai tema.*tanya penting: ini sudah benar-benar masuk dalam tema?

Dan saya membuat fic ini dalam satu kompilasi berjudul _Daddy Series_, karena saya rasa akan lebih mudah bagi saya untuk mengkategorisasikannya saja. Di mana, kumpulan fic di sini saya khususkan untuk _events_ SMF. Jadi, ini masuk dalam chap dua, dan di pertama ada fic _Daddy Vest_. Dan fic ini bisa saja dianggap sebagai sekuel dari fic pertama. Hehehee…!

Saya sadar, saya dan fic ini tentu memiliki banyak kekurangan. Jadi, mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksi kesalahan saya. _No creatures perfect!_

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Saya ingin tahu pendapat teman-teman, jadi tolong berikan tanggapannya via review, yaa?!

So, review pleaseee…!

_The last, long live and happily ever-after ShikaIno!_

_"your Shadow always in my Mind."_

Salam

Pixie(yank)-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dedicated _**_for__** SHIKAINO_FC**_

**_ShadowMindFather_**

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre: _Family, Drama, a little Com-Rom._

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: _dedicated for SHIKAINO_FC in Shadow Mind Father events – _kumpulan fic One-Shoot ShikaIno dalam Event SMF/ Si kecil di keluarga Nara memutuskan untuk kelak menjadi sekeren ayahnya. Tapi, semua kembali ia pikirkan karena mendapati satu hal. "Jadi orang besar memang keren, dan sepertinya menyenangkan. Tapi, sulit dijalankan."

* * *

**_Daddy Series: Son's Think Again_**

Shikamaru terdiam, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan yang tampak tilas masih sangat trans. Mengerjapkan beberapa kali indera visualnya, sedikit bangkit dari pembaringan dengan tangan kanan menopang kepala belakangnya. Sungguh, ternyata tidur terlalu lama bisa membuatnya dalam keadaan yang tidak menyenangkan.

Dihelanya napas berat dengan edaran mata menyapu sekeliling ruang, dan mirisnya tidak ia dapatkan siapapun menemaninya. Ia ingat, beberapa jam yang lalu istrinya pamit untuk pergi bekerja di rumah sakit dengan meninggalkan pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. Nah, ini dia masalahnya, si genius tersebut lupa dengan kegiatan yang diberikan Ino. Mencoba mengorek berkas-berkas memori tentang hal itu, sekali lagi hembusan napasnya berat – mengindikasi bahwa ia tak dapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

Lamat-lamat, ditinggalkannya juga kasur yang sedari tadi menopang tubuhnya sebelum terjaga sempurna. Melangkahkan kaki menuju teras belakang rumah, sekedar untuk mencari makhluk lain. Dapat, ditemukannya putra semata wayangnya duduk di teras rumah berkawan buku dan alat tulis lainnya. Tanpa ragu, ayah muda itu mengambil posisi untuk serta-merta mendekati si anak.

"Kau buat apa?" ia lepaskan tanya, namun tiap silabel katanya masih sangat jelas terkandung rasa ingin melanjutkan sesi _sleeping handsome_. Manusia macam apa dia, masih saja mengantuk kendati telah puas dengan kegiatan bermalas-malasan itu? Aah, tuan Nara memang takkan bisa lepas dari titel tukang tidur dan pemalas rupanya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Shaka menggelengkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Digaruknya pelan tengkuk lehernya, tampak sekali bingung untuk mengutarakan apa. Ia berpikir sejenak, ancang-ancang berkata telah ia lakukan. "Kalau aku sudah besar, bagusnya jadi siapa, yaa?" pada dasarnya, itu sama sekali bukan pertanyaan yang bisa dikatakan tepat. Bagaimana menanyakan kelak kau ingin jadi siapa dan apa pada orang yang bukan dirimu. Heeh, nak, harusnya kau pikirkan itu sendiri!

Untuk sekian kali, Shikamaru menghela napas pendek. Benar-benar biang merepotkan dalam hidupnya adalah si Nara kecil itu sendiri. "Memangnya, kau ingin jadi seperti apa?" anggap saja itu klarifikasi tersembunyi dari si orang tua pria. Sontak Shaka bungkam, dari nanar yang ia lepaskan benar-benar menunjukan bahwa sekarang ia tengah berpikir keras.

Semenit, dua menit, hingga lima menit dalam keadaan hening, Shikamaru masih juga tidak menemukan sang miniatur mencetuskan buah pemikirannya. Menggaruk sudut bibir, "entahlah, aku bingung." Sial, sudah menunggu dengan durasi lama, dan hanya itu jawabannya – sia-sia. Sunyi lagi, keadaan di mana hanya ada suara angin mendominasi, suasana saat bungkam kembali.

Tapi itu tak lama, tatkala binar di mata Shaka berubah drastis. Ia tersenyum simpul, "aku ingin jadi sekeren _tou-chan_ saja!" untuk _moment_ yang satu ini, Shikamaru tak lagi memberikan sebentuk tarikan napas berat. Terang sekali ia mencoba menyembunyikan senyum besar rasa yang melanda, " kenapa harus sekeren _tou-chan_?"

Aah, Shikamaru, kenapa ia bisa jadi merasa hebat hanya karena pujian dari anak kecil? Apa lelaki itu tipe manusia yang gila hormat, suka akan pujian, merasa bangga akan ucapan keren? Hmm… mungkin konklusi yang paling tepat adalah, karena si penyebut itu putranya sendiri. Heeii, bukankah semua ayah akan seperti itu? Merasa luar biasa saat bisa menjadi teladan baik bagi sang buah hati.

"Nanti besar, aku pengen jadi seperti _tou_-_chan_." Anak itu kembali berceloteh, sembari juga jemari tangan kanannya menuliskan rangkaian kata di kertas putih yang menjadi kesatuan buku. "Ninja yang hebat, banyak bunuh penjahat, jadi pahlawan perang, juga ketua _jounin_," imbuhnya lagi, yang semakin membuat sang subjek cerita tidak dapat menahan rasa 'waah' untuk tiap untaian lisan si bocah.

"_Tou-chan_ juga menjadi _chuunin_ pertama di angkatanku." Ia semakin menambah deretan penghargaan untuk diujarkan secara tersurat oleh Shaka. Nara yang lain mengangguk saja, Shikamaru sendiri menatap ke arah langit sembari menarik napas sok seksinya. "Terus, apa lagi?" Shikamaru berpikir sejenak, berupaya mencari realitas yang tepat untuk dijadikan bahan tulis sang anak.

"_Tou-chan_ pernah membunuh seorang anggota Akatsuki seorang diri,"berlisan seperti itu dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kanan terlipat guna menopang dagunya – gaya sok tampan andalan Shikamaru Nara. Terulang kembali, ketika genius mungil Shaka hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuliskan apa yang diverbalisasikan oleh orang tua lelakinya.

"Masih ada lagi kekerenan _tou-chan_?"

"Aah, mulai sejak sangat muda, _tou-chan_ sudah ikut rapat penting desa."

Begitulah selanjutnya, anak dan ayah yang saling melemparkan tanya-jawab. Shikamaru pun sukses menorehkan tulisan di buku Shaka, dengan deretan cerita mengenai dirinya dan segala tindakan heroik yang patut dibanggakan untuk si anak. " Saat perang, _tou-chan_ masuk di devisi empat sebagai wakil komando," entah kalimat demikian terlisan di poin keberapa, yang jelas ini masih akan berlanjut.

"Terus?"

"Hmmm…"

Braaaakkk…! Belum sempat Shikamaru melontarkan jawab, atensi kedua Nara itu sontak berpindah pada asal-muasal suara. Didapati oleh keduanya, Nara Ino di ambang pintu dengan seringai paling menakutkan sekaligus terbaik yang ia punya. Aura gelap menyelimuti, bersamaan langkah satu demi satunya. Biasanya, Shikamaru punya kemampuan deteksi yang baik untuk masalah seperti ini. Sayang, lantaran terlalu fokus akan kisahnya, hal itu luput dari pantauannya.

" I-Inooo…!" tergagap saat istrinya sudah berada di hadapannya dan memegangi kerah bajunya sangar.

"Sudah kukatakan, untuk mencuci piring setelah kau bangun, haah?!" semerta-merta, berujar demikian diikuti deruan napas terseram miliknya. Tidak bisa melawan, Shikamaru hanya bisa meneguk air saliva-nya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, saat Ino dengan seenaknya menarik daun telinga Shikamaru untuk menyeretnya ke dapur, ia sama sekali tidak mampu berkutik apa-apa.

Shaka, anak itu diam saja. Lantas, langkah kecilnya setapak per setapak mengikuti ke mana destinasi kedua orang tuanya. Membawa pula buku catatan serta komponen tulis yang lain, di ambang pintu dapur ia hanya bisa menjadi penonton. Direksi matanya menerima pantulan sang ayah yang kelabakan mencuci piring, sedangkan si ibu seenaknya melanjutkan sesi mengomel.

"_Tou-chan_ hebat, sih. Tapi sayang, kalahnya sama _kaa-chan_." Tidak tahu anak itu berbicara untuk siapa, tatapannya terus terarah pada orang tuanya yang masih sibuk menjalankan peran masing-masing." Dimarahin, dijewer-jewer, disuruh cuci piring," ia melanjutkan aksi interaksi dengan diri sendiri. Kendati demikian, syukurnya ia tidak menuliskan apa-apa. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, jatuhlah reputasi hebat seorang Shikamaru Nara.

"Kasihan _tou-chan_." Merasa iba, iya. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada dalam benaknya terbersit untuk menolong sang ayah. Dihelanya napas pelan, lantas pandangannya berpindah pada catatan yang tadi sudah ia hasilkan, lalu menjurus kembali pada sang ayah. Ia menggaruk kepala yang memiliki rambut berwarna kecoklatannya, mata aquamarine yang ia dapat dari ibunya terus menunjukan nanar prihatin pada Shikamaru.

Mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan, langkahnya pun sedikit-sedikit merentang jarak dari Ino dan Shikamaru. Bocah kecil keluarga Nara itu kembali pada posisi di mana saat pertama ia berada – teras belakang rumah. Mengambil tempat yang tak ubah, ia meletakan catatan di samping tubuhnya. Menatap awah yang beriak, satu pemikiran jitu akhirnya ia dapat.

Alat audiotorinya masih mampu menerima informasi mengenai sang orang tua wanita yang terus saja dengan kegiatan mencak-mencaknya di dapur sana. "Jadi orang besar memang keren, dan sepertinya menyenangkan." Bisa diartikan kali ini Shaka Nara bertutur pada gumpalan putih di langit sana. Ia menghembuskan napas ringan, "tapi, sulit dijalankan."

Ia menundukan kepalanya sebentar, lalu kembali menatap awan. Mengayun-ayunkan kakinya ringan, " kalau begitu, aku pikir-pikir lagi saja untuk menjadi seperti _tou-chan_."

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Fic nistaaa apaaaa iniiiii…..?! gara-gara stress gak bisa balik ke posko KKN, akhir dalam waktu dua jam ngebuat fic gaje begini. Idenya terang saja dapet dari iklan sebuah sim-card seluler, dan beginilah hasilnya. Maaf kalo gaje, tapi setidaknya ini bisa menjadi tambahan di arsip daddy series.

Seriuss, gak tahu harus buat apa di kamar sendirian. Mau ngelanjutin edoseika flowers, nampaknya butuh waktu yang pas. Sebab, biasanya saya nulis cerita itu saat kena insomnia parah di tengah malam. Fic ini aku spesialin buat semua shikaini shippers. Terutama, buat anggota C-SIF (nufze yang dengan baiknya mau nganterik ke posko, meski gak mungkin. Bebeb novi yang ngasih semangat, aku yakin dia sudah kaya cheerleaders di sana, bebeb coccoon yang selingkuhin aku, dan semua keluargaku yang hobinya neror kelanjutan fic – colek yoyol, nit-nit, nia-chan, aika-chan, my crazy twin, dan laen-laen)

Terimaksih juga untuk semua yang sudah nyempetin review di fic-fic saya sebelumnya, yaaa?! _Thanks a lot guys._

Saya sadar, saya dan fic ini tentu memiliki banyak kekurangan. Jadi, mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksi kesalahan saya. _No creatures perfect!_

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Saya ingin tahu pendapat teman-teman, jadi tolong berikan tanggapannya via review, yaa?!

So, review pleaseee…!

_The last, long live and happily ever-after ShikaIno!_

_"your Shadow always in my Mind."_

Salam

Pixie(yank)-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Dedicated _**_for__** SHIKAINO_FC**_

**_ShadowMindFather_**

Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre: _Family, Drama, a little Com-Rom._

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: _dedicated for SHIKAINO_FC in Shadow Mind Father events – _kumpulan fic One-Shoot ShikaIno dalam Event SMF/ Setiap ada pertanyaan dari sekecil di keluarga Nara, Shikamaru selalu menjawab bahwa semua itu takdir. Seperti manusia pesismistis memang, tapi ia tidak pernah mengharapkan ada perubahan nasib. "Lebih baik ibumu marah-marah dan merepotkan _tou-chan_ setiap hari, dari pada tidak sama sekali."

* * *

**_Daddy Series: Daddy Love His Troublesome's Destiny_**

"Shika, Shaka, bangun! Kalian pikir ini jam berapa, pemalas?"

Ini benar-benar hari yang baik, di mana sepasang ayah dan anak akan dimarahi bersama-sama karena tingkah laku yang memang sama saja – pemalas dan tukang tidur. Kedua objek penderita hanya bisa mendudukan tubuh, dan dengan pandangan yang pastinya masih trans menatapi subjek pelaku. "_Mendokusai_." Rasanya, tidak lagi perlu dijelaskan siapa pemilik suara yang baru saja mengucapkan kata terandalnya.

"Bangun, tidak?" ancam Nara Ino, bersamaan raut menakutkan terbaik miliknya. Semerta-merta memberikan aura mematikan, tak ayal membuat dua lelaki kesayangannya bergindik ngeri. Serius, film horor apapun jadi tidak memiliki efek seram kalau sudah dibandingkan dengan ibu satu anak ini. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, nyonya Nara itu juga mengangkat satu ember besar yang dari dalamnya mengeluarkan hawa beku – air dingin.

"Kalian mau mandi sendiri, atau aku yang mandikan?" berkata demikian dengan arah tatapan tertuju pada sesuatu di tangannya. Di beberapa detik kemudian, secara mengagetkan menyorong ke direksi Shika dan Shaka. Sontak saja, duo ayah-anak itu menggelengkan kepala dan berkata bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan. Ini cerita dengan tema utama keluarga, kan? Kok, arah-arahnya lari ke genre _gore_?!

"Bagus! Aku tunggu dua puluh menit di ruang makan," ujar sang orang tua wanita, seraya memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di kening masing-masing dua lelaki kecintaannya. Tampak seperti manusia yang mengalami gangguan konsistensi perasaan saja, tadi marah-marah dan sekarang memberikan ciuman hangat. Berjalan meninggalkan keduanya," awas kalau terlambat satu detik saja!" yaa Tuhan, wanita yang dinikahi Shikamaru ini benar-benar mengalami kelainan emosi.

"Menakutkan," celoteh singkat Shaka Nara, beberapa kali indera visualnya mengerjap dengan terus melihati arah perginya sang ibu. Kedua manusia sedarah daging itu saling melemparkan tatapan polos, lantas bersamaan tersenyum kecut. Aah, anggap saja ucapan kata untuk lebih bersabar yang tidak mampu diungkapkan.

"Kenapa _tou-chan_ mau menikahi wanita mengerikan itu?" sepertinya, pertanyaan demikian pernah dilontarkan oleh orang yang sama dan tertuju pada sosok yang tak berbeda. Mungkin, lantaran hal berbau 'penyiksaan' tadi membuat si anak tak henti-hentinya menanyakan keputusan sang ayah memperistri ibunya.

"Takdir." Dahulu, Shikamaru menjawab dengan alasan mencintai nyonyanya – rasionalisasi terbaik. Alih-alih melakukan hal yang tak berubah, orang tua pria itu memberikan penuturan selayaknya makhluk pesimis yang selalu bertamengkan aral yang diberikan Tuhan. Shaka menghela napas pelan, "_tou-chan_ tidak terlalu berusaha untuk merubah jalan hidup." Si anak berucap demikian, sungguh berbakat sekali untuk menjadi _pakar_ filsafatis.

"Lima belas menit!" Hah, ke mana perginya waktu tiga ratus detik milik dua Shika-Shaka?! Tidak mungkin lenyap selama mereka bertukar pikiran yang bahkan tidak sampai satu menit. Sesegeranya, duo pria Nara itu kelabakan untuk membersihkan diri. Durasi yang diberikan sang nyonya, bisa berubah drastis sesuai _mood_ orangnya.

"Aku pertama. Eeh, yang kedua!" seru bocah miniatur Shikamaru dan Ino itu, sembari mengambil posisi di depan meja makan. Ia tidak jadi mengukuhkan diri sebagai orang nomor satu, tatkala didapatinya sang ibu telah ada terlebih dahulu. Bocah cerewet dengan pemikiran realistis, benar-benar darah daging tuan dan nyonya Nara rupanya.

Tak sampai despensasi lamanya habis, Shikamaru pun sudah mendudukan diri di kursi tempat kepala keluarga. Melihat-lihat hidangan yang tersaji, " kenapa sedikit sekali?" tanyanya, begitu mendapati hanya ada nasi dan sup rumput laut. Alih-alih menjawab, Ino malah lebih memilih menuangkan makanan ke masing-masing piring Nara yang lain.

"Aku bangun terlambat, dan bahan makanan juga sudah mau habis." Ino memberikan klarifikasi. Shika-Shaka saling menatap, lantas bersamaan mengangkat kedua pundak mereka. Menyuapkan makanan, dan sama sekali tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan di meja makan. Keadaan hening dari desibel suara manusia, dan hanya ada bunyi mangkuk yang bertabrakan dengan sumpit.

"Shika, tolong kau yang rapikan meja makan, yaa? Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang." Sang nyonya bertutur setelah meletakan atribut makan di atas meja. Ia sudah mendirikan tubuhnya, lalu sekali lagi memberikan sentuhan bibir di pipi suami dan anaknya. Shikamaru mengangguk saja, lagi pula hari ini ia bebas dari misi yang terlalu merepotkan. Jadi, sama sekali tidak memiliki alasan tepat untuk menolak permintaan si istri.

Selangkah, dua langkah, hingga langkah kelima, Ino kembali membalikan badan ke direksi orang yang dipersuaminya. "Tadi ada anggota _ANBU_ datang, ia memintamu mencarikan buku tata resmi diplomatik untuk Hokage," terangnya, dan disambut dengan anggukan semata dari orang yang diarahkan. Melanjutkan langkah setelah mengatakan pesannya, debaman pintu yang tertutup mengindikasikan Nara Ino sudah di luar area kediaman.

Suasana bungkam untuk sesaat, namun itu takkan berlangsung lama tatkala Shaka sudah siap dengan pertanyaan lugunya. "Kenapa _tou-chan_ mau saja disuruh _kaa-chan_? Itu, kan, pekerjaan perempuan." Shikamaru menghentikan pergerakan tangan menyuap, ditaruhnya esensi yang sedari tadi mendiami genggamannya – piring dan sumpit.

"Tolong, jangan jawab takdir lagi!" anaknya sudah mengambil antisipasi ujaran yang akan diterimanya. Tentu akan sangat rancu, bila menerima jawaban _epic_ yang sebenarnya tidak sesuai dengan kondisi. Shikamaru membebankan setengah berat tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, tangannya yang menyilang mengisyaratkan ia tengah berpikir sejenak.

" Nasib."

Oke, ini memang sangat menyebalkan. Secara harfiah, takdir dan nasib memang memiliki perbedaan: takdir adalah suatu aturan pasti yang tidak mampu diubah siapa saja; sedangkan, nasib mampu terganti sesuai dengan usaha. Tapi, bukankah itu sama saja? Di mana Sang Maha Kuasa yang menuliskan suratan demikian. Jadi, apakah harus menyalahkan Tuhan, begitu? Kau bercanda!

Pemuda termuda di klan Nara hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, desahannya benar-benar menunjukan kekesalan. Ditiupnya poni yang menutupi manik _aquamarine_ sebelah kanannya, beserta gembungan pipi mungil yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan. "Putus asa sekali," demikian penuturan yang diverbalisasikan Shaka.

Shikamaru tersenyum, sangat tipis sampai sang putra tidak akan menemukan pergerakan bibir meruncing tersebut. "Kau sudah selesai makan?" Shaka mengangguk saja, jari-jemari kecilnya bekerja untuk membantu si ayah merapikan semua perkakas makan. "Kau lap meja, biar _tou-chan_ yang mencuci piring," Shikamaru berucap, dengan beberapa mangkuk dan gelas kotor di tangannya.

Ayahnya pergi menuju dapur untuk mengerjakan apa yang telah dikatakannya. Seusai menyelesaikan tugas yang berikan, Shikamaru dalam tubuh yang lebih mini itu melangkah untuk mendatangi orang tua prianya. "Kenapa _tou-chan_ cuci piring? Kan, _kaa-chan_ tidak menyuruh!" Aah, begitulah pemikiran realistis pada anak kecil. Melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan, hanya karena adanya perintah.

"Apa _tou-chan_ takut kalau _kaa-chan _marah?"

"Kapan _kaa-chan_ marah?"

"Setiap hari. Bahkan, tadi pagi."

"Begitukah?"

Shaka mengangguk mantap. Bagaimana tidak yakin atas jawabannya, masih lekat di pikirannya adegan si orang tua wanita yang membawa air es di waktu membuat mereka terjaga. "Ibumu hanya mengancam, Shaka," Shikamaru berlisan, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang sibuk membasuhi peralatan makan. Shaka mengambil posisi duduk di lantai berdekatannya ayahnya, "lalu kenapa _tou-chan_ terlihat takut?"

"Mungkin, takdirnya _tou-chan_ untuk tidak bisa menang dari ibumu."

Aduh, entahlah apa! Benar-benar serasa mati kamus apa bila sudah dihadapkan dengan kata takdir. Sedikit-sedikit Shaka melirik ayahnya, melihati raut santai yang nampak sama sekali tidak merasa kecewa dengan apa yang dialaminya. "Tapi, sepertinya, _tou-chan_ bahagia saja dengan takdir seperti itu?" terpikir oleh Shaka, bila memang ada perhimpunan suami yang tak berkutik di hadapan istri, maka yakin saja orang tua prianya itu akan menjadi dewan terasnya.

Shikamaru tak membalasi apa-apa dari ucapan yang terurai dari anak semata wayangnya, ia saat ini fokus pada pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan. "Sekarang, apalagi takdirnya _tou-chan_ untuk hari ini?" terdengar skeptis, dan bersama mimik wajah sarkastik Shaka Nara berkata demikian. Mendirikan tubuhnya, menanti sang ayah memperdengarkan artikulasi malas yang telah bersatu padu dengan dirinya.

"_Tou-chan_ harus ke perpustakaan. Kau mau ikut, atau bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku yang sebenarnya sibuk ini dengan _tou-chan_ saja."

Astaga…! Kata-katanya seolah dialah kepala keluarga yang repot mengurusi bocah menggemaskan dan seorang wanita cerewet, seakan Nara kecil itu yang tiap hari berusaha mencari nafkah, seperti ia yang setiap saat mengerjakan segala sesuatu sebaik mungkin untuk anak dan istri. Sabar, yaa, Shikamaru?! Terkadang, memang ada tidak baiknya mempunyai putra berpikiran tak sesuai usia.

Shikamaru membersihkan sisa air di tangannya pada apron yang sedang ia kenakan, melepaskan celemek tersebut dan menaruhnya sesuai tempat. " Ayo, kita pergi!" ajaknya, dengan melangkahkan kaki terlebih dulu. Shaka kecil mengikuti dari belakang, ia juga yang mengunci pintu rumah dan menyembunyikan di tempat rahasia – pot tanaman bunga lili ibunya.

"Kita pilih jalan mana?" tanya si kecil itu saat mereka berhadapan dengan jalan bersimpang. Jalur kiri mengarah untuk melewati hutan Nara menuju perpustakaan, sepi dari lalu-lalang namun jarak tempuhnya lebih jauh. Sedangkan arah kanan, akan melewati keramaian penduduk tapi sedikit lebih cepat untuk sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Kita harus cepat." Shikamaru memilih, seraya melangkahkan kaki pada direksi jalan yang mengharuskan mereka berdua mendapati banyaknya orang. Beberapa saat, kedua ayah dan anak itu sudah sampai di tengah perjalanan. Sebenarnya, saat pagi akan jauh lebih menyenangkan melewati hutan Nara, di mana bisa menemukan rusa-rusa lucu yang berkeliaran di sana. Akan tetapi karena 'nasib' sang ayah, si kecil itu harus rela untuk ikut tergesa.

"Shika, Shaka…!" suara tadi sudah sangat teridentifikasi oleh dua orang yang namanya tadi disebutkan. Lamat-lamat, mereka arahkan perhatian pada asal-muasal artikulasi. Mendapati seorang nyonya Akimichi melambai-lambaikan tangan, meminta untuk keduanya mendekati ia yang saat ini berada di kedai ramen Teuchi.

"Ada apa, bibi?"

"Begini…" bukannya meneruskan ucapan, Ayame malah meninggalkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam kedai, dan keluar lagi sambil membawa dua bungkusan plastik. Menyerahkan masing-masing objek yang ia bawa kepada kedua Nara di hadapannya, "tadi aku berbelanja dengan Ino. Karena harus cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit, jadi ia menitipkan barang-barang ini padaku." Begitulah penuturan klarifikasi awal dari anak semata wayang pemilik kedai ramen itu.

"Dia yakin kalian akan lewat sini untuk menuju ke perpustakaan, jadi…" tepat saja, bila kalimat tersebut diakhiri dengan pengucapan yang biasanya dalam penulisan karya fiksi atau ilmiah akan diberikan _suspension_ – arti dari ucapan mengambang yang tak terselesaikan. Duo lelaki Nara itu hanya bisa sedikit memberikan bungkukan tubuh dan berucap terimakasih, lantas pergi meninggalkan alokasi tadi.

"Coba tidak lewat sini, pasti kita tidak akan membawa barang-barang ini."

"Takdir, nak."

Aah, apakah harus memakai alasan seperti itu untuk permasalahan sepele?! Ringannya ia berkata demikian, dan nampaknya seorang Shikamaru Nara menemukan satu lagi_ trademark_ terbarunya – selain _mendokusai_. Sampai di tempat tujuan, menitipkan barang bawaan pada loket penjaga, dan kedua Nara itu mulai disibukan dengan urusan masing-masing.

Dapat, tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Shikamaru untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sekarang, hanya tinggal Shaka Nara. Dilihatinya sang anak begitu khidmat dengan buku tebal di depannya. Entah apa, yang jelas si mungil itu begitu menaruh perhatian besar terhadap sang jendela dunia. Menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, lantas bergegas untuk mendatangi ayahnya.

"Nanti malam, kita ke hutan rusa, yaa?" tiba-tiba saja, sang anak berujar di sela langkahnya menuju kantor Hokage. Shikamaru diam saja, dua tangannya yang masing-masing memegangi benda mati terus mengayunkan langkah. Tidak menanyakan apa tujuan si bocah, ia dengan santai terus melanjutkan satu demi satu tapakan kakinya hingga sampai di destinasi selanjutnya.

"Kau tunggu di luar saja!" titah sang orang tua lelaki, sembari menitipkan satu bawaan kepada putra semata wayangnya. "_Tou-chan_ tak lama," imbuhnya sekali lagi, dan sosoknya menghilang dibalik bunyi pintu ruang Hokage yang tertutup. Shaka sendiri, ia hanya bungkam saja. Memikirkan sesuatu yang eksposisinya ia dapat dari tulisan buku tadi, berpikir sejenak akan kebenaran hal tersebut.

Tepat saja, tidak sampai sepuluh menit, Shikamaru sudah keluar dari ruangan kepala tertinggi desa Konoha. Mendekati anaknya yang begitu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. "_Mendokusai_," katanya tatkala sudah hampir dua menit berdiri di samping sang putra, namun keberadaannya sama sekali tidak dirasakan Shaka.

"Pokoknya, nanti malam kita harus ke hutan Nara." Usai mengungkapkan keinginannya yang cendrung memaksa, pria kecil yang sok dewasa itu pergi melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ayahnya. Melupakan dua bungkusan yang seharusnya salah satu ia bawa. "Heei, kau meninggalkan sesuatu!" ancap Shaka berbalik, dan tanpa berucap apa-apa, putra tunggal Shikamaru Nara itu mengangkat barang bawaan yang tadi ia tidak perdulikan – atau sebenarnya sengaja ia tinggalkan.

* * *

o

O

o

Tidak tahu apa sebenarnya ide yang melekat di otak genius seorang Shaka, hingga setelah makan malam ia memaksa di temani ayahnya untuk pergi ke hutan Nara – kabur diam-diam, tanpa izin dari nyonya rumah. Ada yang tak wajar, memang iya. Kendati demikian, tetap saja sang orang tua pria mengikuti keinginan aneh si anak. Berbaring di hamparan rumput yang luas, direksi mata mereka terarah pada langit malam.

Angkasa yang indah, ditemani konstilasi bintang-bintang yang cantik. Berhamburan bagai batuan intan, yang anehnya tidak mendapatkan tatapan menikmati dari cucu tunggal Shikaku. Ia dengan picingan mata meneliti, mengamati dengan rincinya setiap sudut langit. Terus saja melakukan hal serupa, hawa dingin sama sekali tidak mengganggunya.

"Kita di sini untuk apa, Shaka?" tak tahan juga, alhasil lontaran tanya dilepaskan Shikamaru untuk sang anak. Menggeleng pelan, itulah respon pemula yang diberikan Shaka. "Ini sebenarnya mitos, tapi bisa kita coba," katanya dengan sama sekali tidak memberikan atensi barang sedetik saja kepada si penanya. Jawabannya juga berhasil membuat Shikamaru menampilkan tiga sulur garis di keningnya, tanda ia tidak memahami maksud sang miniatur.

"_Tou-chan_ tidak mengerti." Shikamaru bangkit dari pembaringannya, raut penasaran sama sekali tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Mendapati Shaka yang sama sekali tak membiarkan atensinya berpindah dari langit, meski untuk satu kedipan saja.

"Kita sedang mencoba merubah takdir _tou-chan_."

"Haah?" serius, apa bisa merubah jalan hidup seseorang dengan hanya berbaring di atas rumput sambil menatapi langit? Tanpa perlu ada yang usaha yang memerlukan tetes keringat sebutir saja? Tidak dibutuhkan permintaan khusus kepada Sang Maha Pencipta? Lagi-lagi kau ingin memberikan lelucon saja!

"Tadi aku baca di buku, katanya, permohonan kita bisa terkabul kalau meminta saat ada bintang jatuh."

"Jadi?"

"Kan, di sini kita bisa melihat langit dengan pandangan yang lebih baik. Kemungkinan untuk menemukan bintang jatuh lebih besar."Ampun, dongeng tentang bintang jatuh sekalinya – yang mana, saat ada dua orang meminta sesuatu yang sama, hal itu akan terjadi. Benar saja apa yang telah dikatakan Shaka sebelumnya, bahwa ini mitos yang coba ia percaya. Masih saja dengan aksi rotasi mata mencari, berharap menemukan satu saja objek yang ditunggu datang.

Shikamaru terbungkam, terus saja menatapi Shaka dengan nanar tak menyangka. Rupa-rupanya, anak ini sedang berusaha untuk mengaplikasikan buku yang tadi ia baca saat di perpustakaan desa. Yaa sudahlah, biarkan saja dulu. Ada saatnya nanti, ketika Shaka harus ia buat mengerti. Melihati pemandangan langit dengan tujuan yang berbeda, di mana kata menikmati hanya terjadi pada dirinya.

"_Tou-chan_, coba lihat! Ada bintang jatuh. Cepat buat permohonan agar takdir _tou-chan_ tidak seperti ini! Biar kita tiap pagi tidak mendengar suara bising." Anak itu sibuk sendiri, jari telunjuk kanannya mengarah pada direksi benda yang bukan terestrial. Ia terlebih dahulu bergaya memohon, membuat ayahnya mengangkupkan tangan dan berlagak seperti berdoa. Pada dasarnya ia tak percaya, Shikamaru hanya tidak ingin membuat anak kesayangannya kecewa.

"Sudah?"

Shikamaru menganggukan kepala dan ia tersenyum tipis,"_tou-chan_ minta, agar selamanya hidup kita seperti ini."

"Haah, jadi selamanya kita akan menerima omelan _kaa-chan_, begitu? Kita harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tidak diseleikan _kaa-chan_ seperti mencabut rumput dan membawa belanjaan?" si Nara muda begitu syok sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, sia-sia saja ia mencoba menemukan bintang jatuh apabila permintaan sang ayah tidak menginginkan pergantian nasib. Jadi, sebenarnya untuk apa ia malam-malam berada di tempat ini?

"Itu hanya dongeng, Shaka. Kau tahu itu tidak ada. Mana mungkin mengubah takdir seseorang dengan cara instan seperti ini." Shikamaru mulai memberikan penuturan, bertujuan membuat sang putra paham. Ia bangkit dari pembaringannya, mendudukan diri seraya merengkuh kedua lututnya. Sebentar-sebentar, diliriknya Shaka yang terus saja menatapnya tak menduga.

"Sekalipun memang ada cara yang pasti untuk merubah takdir, _tou-chan_ akan tetap menginginkan hidup yang sekarang."

Shaka bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lantas mengambil pergerakan yang sama dengan si ayah. " Kenapa?" ia bertanya, memberikan tatapan mata yang benar-benar ingin mendapatkan alasan tepat dari orang tua prianya – tentunya lebih dari sekadar jawaban takdir ataupun nasib. Shikamaru tidak tahu, apakah jawabannya ini benar-benar bisa dimengerti Shaka atau malah sebaliknya.

"Ibumu adalah wanita terbaik yang bisa _tou-chan_ dapat, dan apa yang terjadi setiap hari memang seharusnya ada."

"Sekalipun _kaa-chan_ suka marah-marah?" mengerti. Rupanya Shaka Nara memang memiliki kemampuan komprehensif jauh di atas rata-rata. Ia terus memberikan delikan mata yang tak berubah juga, masih menunggu untuk ayahnya memberikan penjabaran. Ia harus paham, setidaknya sedikit dari sekarang. "Lebih baik ibumu marah-marah dan merepotkan _tou-chan_ setiap hari, dari pada tidak sama sekali."

Cengo, terang saja cuma itu ekspresi yang bisa ditampilkan Shaka. Padahal kalau diperhatikan, kata-kata ayahnya begitu manis sekali. Sama seperti saat mendengar ucapan seseorang memintamu untuk selamanya menemani, kendati usia tak muda lagi. Mau percaya atau tidak, Shikamaru benar-benar mencintai takdir merepotkannya ini.

"_Mendokusai,_ nanti kau akan mengerti. Bahwa semakin perempuan bersikap menyebalkan, semakin pula ia mencintaimu."

"Tapi…"

"Woooiii, kaliaaan…! Bisa-bisanya pergi dari rumah tanpa izin dan berada di sini. Awas saja, yaa?!" ucapan Shaka terhenti, tatkala dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, Nara Ino berteriak seraya berlari pelan ke arah dua lelakinya. Tergopoh-gopoh, dengan membawa dua jaket yang masing-masing milik anak dan suaminya.

"Kalian," ujarnya dengan raut cemas luar biasa, langsung saja memasangkan jaket yang diawali dari putranya. "Ini sudah malam. Kalau mau pergi keluar, setidaknya pakailah jaket," tambahnya, di mana kali ini sudah membantu Shikamaru untuk mengenakan pakaian tebalnya. Shaka terdiam beberapa saat, ia mulai menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan orang tua prianya. Sedikit, tapi setidaknya ada yang ia mengerti.

Benar apa kata ayahnya, kalau ibunya adalah wanita terbaik yang bisa mereka punya. Tersenyum tipis, merentangkan tangan isyarat ia meminta diperlakukan manja oleh orang mulia yang telah melahirkannya, "dingin, aku mau ke rumah." Ino tersenyum, tubuh kecil dalam rengkuhannya meminta untuk diajak pulang.

Ketiganya lalu beranjak dari posisi yang itu-itu saja, dan rasanya kali ini Ino mendapati putranya tidak lagi mengedumel kecil seperti biasa saat ia datang dengan mencak-mencak di awalnya. Kedua tangannya ia pekerjakan untuk memeluk si anak, dengan punggung ringkih menerima setengah lingkaran dekap suaminya.

"Besok pagi, siapa yang sulit dibangunkan, akan kusiram dengan air dingin. Pakai es batu besar-besar!" ancaman yang telah diperagakannya tadi pagi kembali ia gunakan. Bermaksud setidaknya menerima celotehan tidak terima dari anak tercintanya.

Alih-alih mendengar gerutuan si bocah, untuk _moment_ yang satu ini Shaka hanya mengangguk pelan di pundaknya. Khawatir kalau-kalau hawa malam membuat putranya demam, cepat-cepat ia sentuh dengan punggung tangan kening anaknya. Tidak, tak panas. Ino melirik Shikamaru, berharap mendapatkan klarifikasi dari perilaku anaknya saat ini. Sialnya, si suami mengangkat bahunya saja. Eeh, ini rahasia lelaki. Mana mau Shikamaru membocorkan apa yang terjadi, meski kau istrinya sendiri.

Ini satu pelajaran penting, kita sering mendambakan hidup seperti apapun yang kita inginkan, tanpa pernah mau meninjau apakah itu sudah yang terbaik atau bukan. Terkadang kita beralasan takdir sebagai pelampiasan, sebenarnya itu hanya sebagai alasan bagi mereka yang terlebih dahulu menyerah. Berusahalah, apabila hasilnya tetap saja tidak berubah, maka belajarlah untuk mencintai takdirmu. Nikmati saja, karena itu hal terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan untukmu.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Gak tahu sudah apa fic apa yang saya buat untuk penutupan _event _SMF ini. Jujur, rasanya maksa banget, yaaa?! Ini aja ngerjainnya begitu dapet teguran di twitter yang menjurus pada saya yang sudah memulai event, saya juga yang harus mengakhirinya. Lagu dangdut banget!*lirik semua panitia SMF dan masing-masing pemilik _code name_ C-SIF.

Eehm, awalnya fic yang saya buat secara mendadak bukan ini. Sudah hampir 1K ngetik, semua saya ganti berbau TAKDIR karena mengetahui tema _event ShikaIno FanDay_ adalah itu. Anggap saja, saya berspekulasi ngawur terlebih dahulu. Terimakasih sebenarnya pada salah satu temen KKN saya yang sedikit-sedikit mengatakan 'semua itu takdir'.*serius, saya jadi pendengar dan penyablak setia acara debat di posko

Ooh, ada juga yang harus saya perjelas. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa fic ini ber-_chapter_, dan memiliki kesatuan cerita. Padahal, setiap cerita yang diakhiri dengan FIN, buat saya tidak memiliki kaitan kecuali saya menyatakan sebagai _side story_, sekuel, atau prekuel. Semua cerita di sini terdiri sari satu bagian tersendiri, yang sengaja saya jadiin satu arsip biar gak ngejelimet dan dikhususkan untus satu _event_.

Dengan terpublishnya fic ini, saya sebagai salah satu panitia (mimin pix yang gak produktif sebagai admin) menyatakan fic untuk _event ShadowMindFather (_SMF) telah **DITUTUP**. Dan karya fic yang bertujuan untuk mengikuti acara tidak dapat lagi dinyatakan sebagai partisipan. Jadi, saya harap teman-teman sekalian mau ikut menyertakan diri di _event_ SI yang lain atau bahkan event yang sama untuk mendatang. Saya, mewakili seluruh panitia mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada semua yang telah ikut berpartisipasi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal event, sudah tahu bahwa aka nada acara khusus di bulan September nanti?! Persiapkan semua cerita _Shippers_ mengenai _Destiny or Fate_, yaaa?! Semoga partisipannya jauh lebih banyak dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Terimaksih juga untuk semua yang sudah nyempetin review dan memberikan _icon_ favorit dan mengikuti di kompilasi fic ini, yaaa?! _Thanks a lot guys._

Saya sadar, saya dan fic ini tentu memiliki banyak kekurangan. Jadi, mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksi kesalahan saya. _No creatures perfect!_

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Saya ingin tahu pendapat teman-teman, jadi tolong berikan tanggapannya via review, yaa?!

So, review pleaseee…!

_The last, long live and happily ever-after ShikaIno!_

_"your Shadow always in my Mind."_

Salam

Pixie(yank)-chan.


End file.
